


Good Men

by maxette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, the dream of the 90s is alive in Portland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxette/pseuds/maxette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kylo Ren and Hux end up watching C-SPAN on a white leather couch in Portland, Oregon.</p><p>OR a shamelessly fluffy modern AU based on that episode of <em>Girls</em> with the mutual masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/gifts).



> [Yus it's another one inspired by Holly.](http://hollyhark.tumblr.com/post/140246989405/i-just-watched-the-new-episode-of-girls-and-if#notes) I’m actually a little annoyed she made me watch _Girls_ again, but it was worth it. Title inspired by the title of the episode! Hux's first name also inspired by (read: stolen from) Holly.

The last thing Kylo expects to see at his parents’ wedding vow renewal ceremony is Elan Hux in one the baby poop-colored tunics his mother dressed her attendants in. He’s sitting on a white picket fence, by himself, smoking a cigarette.

Kylo detours off the path, down a grassy hill toward the fence and tells him, “You look like a cult leader.”

“Really? Well, you look like—” Hux takes a long drag of his cigarette. Kylo can smell now that it’s a clove, the pretentious fucker. “—a greaser, as usual. I can’t believe you’re wearing a leather jacket. Surely you’re going to change for the ceremony.”

“I can’t believe you’re here at all.”

“I admit I was surprised when Leia invited me to stand up with her.”

“Of course she did. You’re her poster boy, her quintessential convert.” It makes perfect sense now that Kylo thinks about it. He should have thought about it.

“You didn’t bring Snoke, did you?”

“Of course I didn’t bring Snoke. I’m not – we’re not—” Kylo clears his throat.

“I wondered – when—” Hux offers his own awkward cough. “That makes sense. I’m sure he wouldn’t have allowed you to come.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to come.”

Sunshine has broken through the morning gray. It’s too hot for his jacket now, but he doesn’t want Hux to think he’s taking it off because of him.

“I’m glad – you’re here. For your mother’s sake. I’m glad you reached out to her. I was there when she got your letter, actually.”

“Did you read it?”

“No! God, no. I don’t think she let Han read it. But I distributed the mail that day. She started crying in the middle of breakfast.”

“I’m glad—” What? He’s not glad he made his mom cry. He used to think it fueled him, disappointing her, but he knows better now. “I’m glad I left him.”

It’s weird to phrase it that way. It didn’t feel like a choice at the time. He just realized that he would die if he stayed. The weirdest part was realizing he wanted to live. He still hasn’t totally wrapped his head around that idea.

“You’re very brave.”

Kylo blinks. “No braver than you.”

“Ren. You know he kicked me out. I was homeless for five days – not because I couldn’t find a place to live, but because I wanted to stay in the alley across from his front door and watch him come and go. I’m not brave at all. He got tired of me. I just – kept going.”

There’s no good way to respond to that. Hux is unquestionably the braver one. Landing on your feet after you've been tossed off the edge is much more difficult than soldiering on the path you chose for yourself. Still, there's nothing to say that Hux will believe, nothing that won’t sound trite as fuck.

Kylo plucks the cigarette from between Hux’s fingers and takes a drag. Cloves burn in your lungs worse than normal cigarettes do, but he manages to keep a straight face as he inhales and exhales. Hux licks his lips, watching him closely.

“You put on that tunic,” Kylo says finally. “That was pretty brave.”

It makes Hux laugh at least. “Your mother has rebelled against good taste.”

She certainly had, but Hux is actually pulling it off. He looks great.

Not long ago all Kylo could see when he looked at Hux was what Snoke had seen in him. Not long ago that made him want to connect the dots of every freckle with his fingernail, scratch a jagged line across his whole body.

It’s not just Kylo’s perception that's changed, though – Hux looks different, too. His hair is the most obvious thing, grown down to his shoulders. It falls over his face when he looks down. His freckles are more pronounced after some time in the sun. His eyelashes are thick, but almost translucent. His lips are as red as cherries, but that’s always been true.

He’s all soft and warm now, like a towel fresh from the dryer. He wears this new softness a little awkwardly, but determinedly.

Kylo feels like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“Can I call you Elan?”

“Can I call you Ben?” Hux shoots back.

“Yeah,” Kylo says slowly. His parents have always refused to call him anything else, so that must be how Hux hears him referred to. “If you want to.”

Hux looks up at him from under those thick, pale lashes, frowning so severely. “What do _you_ want?” he says.

Confronted with that question, the answer is undeniable. Kylo kisses him.

“What the fuck?” Hux wrenches away from him. But he’s five, ten seconds too late, Kylo realizes as he refuses to outwardly react to the outburst. Hux was kissing him back.

And after a moment of stillness Hux settles under Kylo’s arm again. He brushes his mouth against Kylo’s lightly, the barest hint at a kiss. Kylo leans forward till their lips are just millimeters apart, the heat of his skin almost a touch in itself, and waits.

Hux will kiss him. Hux will take this for himself.

“Please,” Kylo breathes, their lips brushing again, and finally, _finally_ Hux surges against him, knocking Kylo backwards with the force of his kiss.

It’s messy, too much teeth, too much tongue – everything at once, like this is their only chance. Hux tastes like ashy cloves and something sweet. Kylo pulls Hux off the fence and up against him, so the other man has to stumble onto his toes to reach him, their bodies finally flush, their hardening cocks dragging against each other. Kylo wants him naked _now_ , wants to crawl inside his body, wants to bathe in his scent.

“This is a terrible idea,” Hux breathes against his mouth.

“Really terrible.” Kylo laughs, his grin straining his cheeks. He flings his arms around Hux’s neck and trails his mouth across his jaw.

Hux moans out his name, presenting his throat for more kisses. Kylo tugs the tunic down to reach Hux’s collarbone, and the dip between his pectoral muscles, before moving back up to his lips.

“No,” Hux whispers, then louder— “No!” He stands up and stumbles a few feet out of Kylo’s reach. He shakes the wrinkles out of his tunic, the fabric making a loud _clap_ as it conforms. “I have to – leave. Go back to the lodge. I have – responsibilities.”

“Okay,” Kylo says. “Go be responsible.”

Hux nods, backing away from him. After a few steps he finally turns around to walk forward, muttering, “Fuck me,” under his breath.

Kylo’s tempted to oblige, chase after him, pull down his pants and fuck him right there on the grass. Jesus, the temptation is like electricity running through his veins. He jumps up on the fence and throws his fist in the air, whooping.

The thing is, after he met Snoke, Kylo stopped wanting anyone else, wanting anything except the carrots Snoke dangled in front of him.

But now? Right now, like pure, vibrant, golden light inside him, zinging energy—

He wants Hux.

And he’s not naive enough to believe it has nothing to do with Snoke, but it has a lot more to do with those fucking eyelashes, and strip of stubble across his neck he missed shaving this morning, and the way his long, pink-knuckled fingers curl into fists as he stomps away. Kylo hasn’t wanted anything like he wants to press his tongue to every inch of Hux’s body in – well, he can’t remember the last time he wanted something so straightforward and uncomplicated.

Kylo feels amazing. Hux is going to fight him every step of the way and Kylo doesn’t even care. Just _wanting_ him is almost as good as having him will be.

Almost.  
  


* * *

  
  
Three years ago Kylo’s mother was poised to win the democratic nomination for president of the United States. Most likely to run against her was Francis Snoke – business entrepreneur turned Republican extremist taking the primary season by storm. As his father once said, “That man could make you smile while he pissed on your shoes.”

Kylo went to a Snoke rally on a lark, fall of his junior year at Columbia, taking a road trip out to Buffalo with some of his friends as much for the diner food along the way as the destination.

He didn’t expect Phasma to drag him to the front row. He didn’t expect Snoke to meet his gaze over and over and over again, like he was speaking directly to Kylo. He didn’t expect some skinny liberal protester to shove into Kylo’s side and scream something nasty at the stage. Kylo can’t even remember what he said now, though he could just look up the clip online and add to its twenty million views. He didn’t even realize he’d punched the guy until he was on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. It was a simple reaction to the physical stimulus of being shoved.

Snoke’s security jumped to action, pulling Kylo one direction and carrying the guy he punched another. They took him into one of the dozen tour buses parked around Niagara Square and left him there alone without a word. He half-expected someone to call his mom, but instead Snoke himself came in. Snoke thanked him and told him how brave he was and that he was exactly the kind of person he wanted on his team. He told him he had the strength and valor of one of the Knights of Ren.

One of the worst kept secrets in politics was that Snoke liked men. He wasn’t gay – his three wives and six children could attest to that. But there was a steady rotation of lovely young men on his team who all of Washington knew he was fucking. A blog post once quoted him saying, “Having sex with men doesn’t make you gay. Homosexuality isn’t an action. It’s not something you do, it’s a way you are. It’s a lifestyle, an attitude, and one I find repulsive.” Snoke sued that blog off the face of the earth, but from everything Kylo know about Snoke, he figured that quote was verbatim.

By the end of the day they met, Kylo had signed an internship contract. Instead of going home for Christmas, Kylo moved into Snoke’s Manhattan brownstone. He took Hux’s room. He’d relished it at the time, collecting the personal effects the other man had left at the back of drawers and the top shelf of the closet and sending it to his last known address, in England.

By June, Snoke had won the republican nomination. His mom conceded the democratic nomination to a veritable socialist nominee, the polar opposite of Snoke in every respect, two extremes battling for the hearts of the people. In November Snoke lost the general election to that socialist, too. Snoke lost, but he won a new reality show, a book deal, and a morning talk show, adding almost three billion dollars to his pocket. Snoke stock had never been higher. Kylo didn't think that had been his only goal all along, but he was sure Snoke had planned this game through every possible move.

By then his mom had stepped down as a senator, purchased some land in Western Oregon, and opened a forest retreat. His dad was living on his old motorcycle with Uncle Chewie, presumably smuggling pot and pharmaceuticals in from Canada, like he did when he and Kylo’s mom first fell in love.

It was the fucking hypocrisy that used to drive him crazy – all the times they’d grounded him for getting high, the way his mom refused to take a stance on legalizing marijuana – but Kylo had a better perspective now. American democracy was broken and politics was a bullshit career choice. The effectiveness of even a brilliant dictator would be limited by the fact that humanity was stuck on one fragile planet together.

Kylo still wasn’t clear on how Elan Hux found his way to The Organa Hot Springs. Kylo figured it started as some kind of revenge against the boy who had taken his room in Snoke’s brownstone, walking into the open arms Kylo had turned away from. But it wasn’t hard to see what they had in common. Hux graduated at the top of his class from Harvard Law – just like Leia Organa – the year after he met Snoke. He’d passed the New York bar, but turned down offers from a dozen prestigious law firms in favor of politics – just like Leia Organa.

And clearly he’d needed to cleanse D.C. from his system just the same way. Visitors paid to stay at the Organa Hot Springs, but the staff all traded their time and skills for shelter, food, and wellness. Hux – Kylo knew this from the various social media accounts of his parents’ new children – had spent his first year building a giant labyrinth out of reclaimed wood, glass, and ceramics. The finished product was a beautiful intricate mosaic which still allowed the maze path to stand out.

His parents renew their vows on that labyrinth. The ceremony is silent except for some gentle harp music. Friends and family stand around the circle, his mom stands at the center, and his dad walks the twisting path toward her – and away from her, and toward her again, but ever closer. It's a heavy handed metaphor, but effective. Most everyone is in tears by the end of it, including his parents, falling into each other’s arms.

So the ceremony is lovely, the reception is lovely, but Kylo really stars enjoying himself late that night, when most of the guests have gone to bed and he’s sitting around a campfire with his parents and Hux, starting in on a second bag of marshmallows and a fourth bottle of good red wine.

“Oh, Elan isn’t here full time anymore,” Leia’s telling him. “He lives in Portland.”

“No kidding.”

Portland, huh? Kylo swallows some wine and considers. Portland, Oregon. City of roses. 13 bridges. Rain two-thirds of the year. Portland is a place Kylo could get a decent cup of coffee and keep a dog. Portland would be a fine place to live.

“I’m actually moving to Portland.”

“You are?” His mom gasps and grabs his hand in both of hers.

“Yes,” he says, “I just decided.”

“Just now?” Hux glances up from where he's crouched close to the fire, focusing on evenly browning five marshmallows on his stick.

“That’s wonderful!” his mom says. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m telling you!”

“He’s telling us right now, Leia,” his dad puts in, squeezing her hand and reaching over to squeeze Kylo’s shoulder. “Portland will be great for you.”

What he means is that it’s three thousand miles away from Snoke. And when you have a private jet miles don’t mean very much, but he’s right – it’s a bonus.

“Yeah.” Hux glances at him again and Kylo grins. “I think it’ll be really great.”

“Elan will have to show you around.”

“What do you do in Portland, Hux?”

“He’s a public defender.”

“ _No_ ,” Hux says and, from his tone, not for the first time. “No, Leia, I’m a corporate lawyer.”

“For Portland corporations,” Han says consolingly.

“He makes a difference.”

“We each affect every other living thing with every breath we take.”

“He’s a good boy.”

His mom is so drunk. Kylo loves it. He never got to see her like this before. She was always battle ready at three in the morning. Now she’s relaxed, happy, in control of her own little piece of earth and like-minded community. If the whole mess with Snoke allowed this to happen, maybe it was all worth it.

Hux holds out his stick of marshmallows to Leia and Han. Then he sticks the remaining two in the middle of the fire and lets them burn to a crisp. He blows out the flame and then holds the shriveled, blackened carcasses out to Kylo.

Bitter and tangy on the outside, with a molten sugar core. Just how he likes them.  
  


* * *

  
  
His dad gives him a motorcycle to drive to Portland with, under the condition that he use it to visit the retreat once a month. That condition is unenforceable, and also doesn’t sound so bad, so Kylo agrees. Within a day he’s signed a six-month lease on a studio apartment and furnished it with a mattress and a fan. He feels quite settled in.

Kylo doesn’t need to work for money, thanks to the inheritance his grandfather left him, but he gets bored easily. His actual work as Snoke’s political aide was half the pleasure of his years at the man’s side. He spends the next week wandering his neighborhood looking for interesting job openings. By Friday he has a bartending gig at a nasty little hole in the wall and a membership at a reputable mixed martial arts gym. Fighting is a rare activity that his parents and Snoke shared an opinion on. He enjoys fighting for its own sake, but it’s also invigorating to annoy them all at once.

One of his parents’ new children, Rey, shows up at his door on Saturday morning, and asks him to go to a farmers market with her. He figures she’ll be a fount of information on Hux, so he agrees. It turns out even better. They haven’t been there five minutes before she cries, “Oh, look, there’s Elan!”

Sure enough, there’s Hux at the other end of the market working at his very own stand. Jars of honey and jams are stacked all around him, and a big Organa Family Farms flag waves in the breeze.

“You keep bees at the retreat?”

“Of course we keep bees!” Rey seems very offended he would question that. “Where do you think the jam comes from? Fruit trees! You think we would grow fruit trees without our own bees?”

Rey explains, at length, that commercial bee farming is the reason humanity will eventually starve to death, but Kylo tunes her out, much more interested in watching Hux talk to an old lady, kneeling down to pack jars into her wheeled shopping basket.

Rey skips over to give him a hug.

“Hello,” Hux says as Kylo approaches, smiling just enough to soften his ridiculous cheekbones.

His hair is pulled back into a ponytail, but a few pieces are falling into his face. Kylo pushes them behind his ear, runs his finger over the shell of his ear and tugs on his earlobe. Hux exhales slowly, glaring at him.

“When are you done here?”

“We have to be packed up by two.”

“Who’s – I mean is, um—” Rey blushes— “is Finn the one driving back to the retreat?”

“Yes.” Hux laughs at her and Rey shoves at his shoulder.

“Shut up!”

Kylo really couldn’t care less about this. “What are you doing after?”

“I have some errands to run.”

“Can I run them with you?”

“Yes!” Rey answers for him. “How nice would that be?”

Kylo beams. “Very nice.”

“Fine.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Hux’s first errand is buying toothpaste and a bottle of kombucha at the drugstore. His second errand is an amusement park.

“Seriously?” Kylo says as they get in line for tickets.

“You can leave any time you like.”

“I drove you here.” Hux swung his leg over the bike without a moment’s hesitation. Kylo can still feel the shape of him against his back.

“I’ll find another—”

“Plus this sounds like fun.”

“Okay. I agree.”

Kylo is very good at carnival games. He’s spatially and kinesthetically intelligent in general, but when he was eight-years-old he researched how the games are rigged, and systematically taught himself how to beat every game at Coney Island. To this day the smell of funnel cakes makes him feel like he owns the world.

Hux is a terrible audience. He refuses to take any of the stuffed animals Kylo wins for him, or even smile when Kylo is forced to give them to one of the small children around them instead. They’ve collected an entourage of small people hoping to be the next one Kylo bestows a prize. Kylo wins six goldfish and Kylo refuses even to take one of them.

“I don’t have space for a goldfish.”

“Excuse me? You need less than one square foot of space for a goldfish.”

“Oh, is that all? Did you know goldfish can grow more than fifteen inches long? And live more than thirty years?”

“I – they can?”

“The way most people keep goldfish should be considered animal cruelty.”

“I didn’t know you were a goldfish activist.”

“I’m not. I just know I don’t have space for one.”

“Bumper cars,” Kylo says, throwing his hands into the air. “Now. Immediately.”

Cosmic Crash turns out to be the only ride without a line, so they end up driving bumper cars three times in a row. Kylo might need physical therapy now, but Hux is wearing the first ear-to-ear grin Kylo’s ever seen on him.

“I need a cotton candy break, Hux, come on.”

“Not Elan after all, eh?”

“I still think of you as Hux.”

Hux nods. “It’s fine. Your mother was the first person to ever call me Elan, really. Even my father called me Hux, before he died.”

“What about your mom?”

“She died giving birth to me. I think she would have called me Elan, though. She named me after a favorite brother and she—” Hux drew something in the air with his finger. “She wrote it out quite elaborately on the first page my baby book.”

The cotton candy man saves Kylo from having to come up with a reply, but Hux continues the conversation after they get their giant cloud of pink sugar.

“Surely you think of yourself as Kylo.”

“I do. Irrevocably, perhaps. But I’ve always known _Ben_ is my parent’s son. And I chose that name for Snoke. I can’t decide if it’s more empowering to reclaim it for myself, or to cut it off like a putrid limb.”

“A putrid limb.”

Kylo scowls. “Yes, a—”

“Are you a revolutionary war soldier?”

“Fuck you.”

Hux hums. “Well, I decided I’m calling you Ben.”

“Have you been thinking about it a lot?” Hux snatches the cotton candy out of Kylo’s hands, a clear confirmation. “Whatever you want, like I said.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They leave as it starts to get dark and some dreadful local band starts to play on an outdoor stage. Hux directs him to the Pearl District, very good at the nonverbal communication the bike demands. There’s ample guest parking outside a towering high-rise, all spotless shimmering glass straight up to the sky. Hux leads him around to the entrance and the doorman waves at them.

“Thanks for walking me to my door,” Hux says. “Very gallant of you.”

“I had an ulterior motive.”

Kylo steps forward. Hux steps back and Kylo follows him, slowly, until Hux is pressed against the glass window. Hux is already hard, just like Kylo is, their cocks pulsing in tandem against each other.

“We can’t—”

“Why not?”

“Snoke—”

“Has nothing to do with us anymore, either one of us.”

Hux shoves Kylo away from him and crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t be a fool.”

“You’re the fool if you think you don’t control his power over you. You give him the power or you don’t.”

“Besides that, your mother—”

“She’d be thrilled—”

“She’d be thrilled for us to treat each other kindly.”

“Do you plan to treat me like shit?”

“No one plans that. It just happens. All relationships spoil. If we did this, you and I would destroy each other. I’d end up in a body bag and you – you’d lose a hand at the very least. Your putrid limb.”

Kylo can’t deny that. But it doesn’t make him want it any less.

“Can we be friends at least?”

“You really want to be _friends_?”

“I don’t know anyone else in Portland.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “What about Rey?”

“She’s too good for me,” he says, but he doesn’t mean that the way people usually do and he knows Hux understands. “I don’t really have – after Snoke, I realized – I don’t have anyone.”

Kylo feels a little shitty for manipulating him with that. He’s not lying, but he’s also come to realize he’s never had anyone, and no one ever has anyone, really. He’s not heartbroken about it. But he’ll act that way if it will get Hux to ask him upstairs. Just because he’ll never have Hux doesn’t mean he doesn’t want him.

Sure enough, Hux’s eyes soften. He takes a deep breath. “Yes, we can be friends.”

Kylo reaches up to cup the sharp curve of his jaw in his hand, but Hux ducks away from him, keying in the door code and slipping inside in the blink of an eye.

Hux holds the door open and says, “We can be friends as long as we don’t touch.”

“No touching,” Kylo says, not an agreement, but an acknowledgment of Hux’s statement.

Hux’s condo is just as impressive and impersonal on the inside. Twenty floors up, one wall is all glass looking out at a dozen giant cranes and half-built construction sites, the Willamette River, and the old Northeast side of the city. Everything in sight is black, white, chrome, or dark leather.

“Really left the retreat in the forest, didn’t you?”

Hux shrugged. “This place came furnished. I don’t spend much time here.”

Kylo wanders down a hallway and Hux follows him. He opens the first door on the right – a huge closet with a vacuum, an ironing board, and six wooden boxes of Organa honey and jam jars inside it. The first door on the left is a bright white bathroom and after that, a bright white bedroom.

“You definitely have space for your fifteen-inch goldfish. You could fill this whole room with an aquarium. What’s wrong with you? Why are you pretending you can’t have a goldfish?”

Hux laughs. “But where will my guests sleep?”

“I bet you have a pretty big bed. Want to show me?”

“No.”

Hux turns on his heel and strides back into the living room. “Do you want a bottle of water?” he calls back.

“Sure.” Kylo gives up on his quest to get into Hux’s bedroom – for now – and follows Hux’s retreat.

Hux hands him a cold bottle of Perrier. Kylo smiles, which makes Hux startle and head back into the kitchen. “Um – are you hungry? I have some nice cheese—”

Hux keeps talking, but Kylo stops listening, focusing entirely on the visual, Hux’s mouth forming words, his hands handling a knife, heavy wooden cutting board, Asian pears, blue cheese Kylo can smell from across the room. Kylo’s aroused – he’s been aroused off and on for hours now – and starts stroking himself through his pants.

Fuck it. Anyone else and he’d be at least a few inches deep in ass by now. He leans back, unzips his jeans, and pulls out his cock. He strokes himself slowly while he watches Hux slice a pear.

Hux glances up at him and drops the knife with a clatter against the marble countertop. He walks to Kylo as if mesmerized. A few beats pass before he finally manages, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m horny as hell, Hux. I’ve been wanting to get off with you all day.”

“Friends don’t do this.”

“This is fine! You’re not touching me, are you?”

Huffing, Hux unbuttons his crisp white outer shirt and tosses it over the back of the couch, the sleeve hitting Kylo in the chest. He sits down on the other end of the long leather couch. After a moment, he unbuckles his belt. Kylo grins, watching from the corner of his eye as Hux releases his cock from the slit in his boxers. He reaches in and pulls his balls out, too, rubbing them with one hand as the other strokes his cock. His balls huge, even compared with his impressive cock, and sparsely covered in dark red hair. Kylo wants to suck them into his mouth so badly. He wants to taste him, but that’s not allowed today, so he settles for smelling him. Kylo leans over and takes a whiff of Hux’s shirt. It smells amazing, warm and damp after being against his body all day, and he presses his face to it, inhaling deeply.

“Jesus,” Hux says, his cock visibly jerking in his hand at the sight.

Their eyes meet and Hux jerks his gaze immediately forward again. “No looking. Looking breaks the rules.”

“Why is that a rule?”

Hux glances over again, dragging his gaze from Kylo’s face to his hand jerking wildly along his cock. “Stop looking!”

“No.”

Hux’s breathing is ragged now, and he lets out a whimper. He’s losing his rhythm, getting close. He hasn’t even been touching himself a minute.

“God, you look so gorgeous falling apart like this.”

“No talking. I’m serious. You can’t just say things like that.”

“But you do.”

Fuck, Kylo’s stamina is no better. He squeezes the base of his cock, but he’s too close. He needs to come. Hux’s breath stutters through a groan as he comes, come splattering over his belly and on the edge of his hastily pulled up undershirt.

Kylo feels a burst of affection for Hux’s soft cock. He wants to press a gentle kiss to the tip, lick away any last bursts of come, and tuck it back in Hux’s pants.

Hux stands and hurries to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

So dramatic. Kylo goes into the kitchen and wets a paper towel, wipes himself off, and washes his hands. Hux is still in the bathroom. Fine. Kylo grabs one of the whole pears, goes back to the couch, and stretches his legs out to rest his feet on the coffee table. Takes a bite of the pear, sips his sparkling water, waits.

When Hux walks back in the room he’s changed into lounge pants, and his hair is wet and combed back.

“You should go now.”

“We should order pizza.” Kylo picks up the TV remote from the side table and turns it on, starts flipping channels.

“No.” After a moment, Hux reclaims his spot on the other end of the couch. “There’s decent Indian that delivers here.”

He grabs the remote out of Kylo’s hand and flips the channels right back to where it was when Kylo turned it on.

“Ugh,” Kylo says, “not C-SPAN.”

“Yes, C-SPAN.”

So no pizza, no decent entertainment, but eh! Sure, why shouldn't this other human inhabit this space with him? Hux is so transparent. Kylo smiles.

“What?” Hux snaps, and tosses his phone into Kylo’s lap, an Indian menu pulled up on the screen.

Not a bad Saturday, all in all.


End file.
